Nuestros hijos y Nuestro amor
by Naruko Uchiha12345
Summary: Resumen: sakura besa a "sasuke" para hacer que naruto se valla de la aldea,6 años después el vuelve pero no viene solo ¿naruto descubrirá la verdad sobre sasuke?¿lo perdonara? Pasen y lean.


Notas del capitulo: Hola, soy nueva y este es mi primer fic, tambien lo subo en facebook pero queria subirlo aqui tambien espero les guste.

Cap. 1: El Regreso.

Era un día soleado en la aldea de konoha y en la gran entrada de la aldea entraban 3 personas con 4 niños, dos de ellos con 6 años y los otros dos de 7 años en brazos de los tres adultos,que portaban capas negras que tapaban muy bien sus rostros y los niños también tenían capas pero sus rostros no estaban tapados.

Los guardias de la entrada no les dijeron nada ya que pensaron que se dirijan a ver a la hokage,ademas no podían estar revisando a todas las personas que usaran capas.

Ya lejos de la entrada una de la personas hablo.

...?: entramos bastante fácil-dijo un chico de 25 años,de pelo negro largo amarrado en una coleta,ojos negros,con unas lineas abajo de los ojos,tes blanca y tenia a un niño en brazos.

...?: ahora solo falta ir a hablar con la hokage para que los niños descansen-dijo esta vez un chico de 23 años,de pelo rubio largo amarrado en una coleta pero mas arriba que el pelinegro,ojos celestes,tes un poco bronceada y en vez de un niño tenia a una hermosa niña en brazos.

...?: no te preocupes después de hablar con la hokage le diremos que nos dija donde podemos descansar-dijo un chico de 22 años, de pelo rubio un poco alborotado,ojos azules,tes bronceada,tres marcas en cada mejilla que lo hacia ver como un zorrito y tenia a dos niños en brazos.

Después de un rato llegaron a la torre hokage bajaron a los niños para que caminaran,cuando llegaron al despacho de tsunade el kitsune se quito el gorro que tenia la capa y abrió la puerta.

...?: oba-chan!-decía el kitsune pasando junto con los demás.

Tsu: ya te dije que no..¿naruto?-dijo sorprendida al ver a naruto en su oficina.  
Naru: el mismo-dijo sonriendo.

Tsu: ¡narutoo!-dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirija a abrazar a naruto.

Naru: no..res..piro-dijo con dificultad ya que tsunade lo estaba abrazando muy fuerte.

Tsu: como se te ocurre irte sin decir nada-decía mientras lo soltaba y le da un golpe en la cabeza.

Naru: ite...me fui porque alguien me engaño-decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza.

Tsu: dime quien te engaño y no hallaran rastro de esa persona nunca-decía como una madre sobreprotectora.

...?: creo que eso seria un poco exagerado tsunade-sama-decía una de las personas que venia con naruto.

Tsu: ¿quien eres tu?-decía seria mientras miraba a la persona que había hablado.

...?: eh...bueno..yo-decía nervioso.

Naru: déjame te explico ellos son...-iba a decir algo mas pero fue interrumpido por el pelinegro.

...?: somos itachi uchiha y deidara-dijo quitándose el gorro que tenia puesto.

Tsu: naruto explícame porque demonios estas con estas personas-decía exaltada por ver a itachi y deidara con naruto.

Naru: bueno ellos me ayudaron bastante con mis hijos,ademas ya no pertenecen a akatsuki-decía tratando de calmar a tsunade para que no les hiciera nada a itachi,deidara o los niños.

Tsu: ¿como que hijos?-dijo sorprendida y olvidando a los otros dos adulto.

Naru: si mis hijos,cuando me fui de la aldea descubrí que era doncel y estaba embarazado-decía con una pequeña sonrisa.

Tsu: quiero verlos, ¿donde están?-decia emocionada.

Naru: esta bien,niños presentence-decía volteando a ver a dos pequeños que estaban tras el.

...?: hola mi nombre es taka uchiha uzumaki-dijo con una hermosa sonrisa un pequeño de 6 años,pelo negro un poco alborotado como su oto-chan ,ojos azules y tes blanca.

...?: mi nombre es kyo uchiha uzumaki-dijo un poco serio un pequeño de 6 años,pelo negro (yo:el peinado lo tiene como sasuke),ojos negros y tes blanca.

Tsu: un gusto pequeños-dijo amable-y ¿porque se apellidan uchiha?-dijo seria.

Naru: se apellidan uchiha porque su padre es un uchiha-decía con tristeza.

Tsu: ¿es itachi?-preguntaba mirando a itachi con un aura asesina y pensando en varias maneras de torturarlo.

Naru: claro que no,itachi esta con deidara,el padre de mis hijos es-dijo para tomar aire-es sasuke.

Tsu: asi que es el.

Naru: si-dijo un poco triste.

Tsu: bueno dejando esto de lado cuéntame bien por que estas con estas personas-decía mientras se sentaba en su escritorio mientras que los demás se sentaban en los sillones que había hay.

Naru: esta bien-dijo para empezar a hablar.

Notas finales: bueno espero que les allá gustado, delen una opurtanidad.


End file.
